Choice of the dead
by Astarate
Summary: Sequel to Dead in love with Life. Jason and Percy seemed to have it all. But one night a long dead memory from the books of burnt pages comes back to Jason's life. It's her or Piper. Percy has to choose between revenge and his one true love Annabeth this time. What will be their choices? Can one chose both? Or is that not an option for Jason? Set a month after the first part.
1. Chapter 1

**New York, 2014**

**Jason**

I hopped off the bus and made a straight bee-line for a taxi. I had been to Georgia recently as I was seeing Thalia off. It had been almost a month since I had last seen Piper and I so badly wanted to see her again. I had been besides myself with anger when she had said that she wont be able to come with me because of her new interior decorating project. Well... that had been the reason why I had transformed my five days trip to a month's vacation.

I had ignored Piper's messages and calls quite religiously but then Percy had called me and informed me that I was driving Piper nuts with worry. Every now and then she would call Annabeth and tell her about how my enemies must be attacking a poor helpless me in a dark ally and how cruel it was of her to leave a little weak boy, that to alone, to face the wrath of evil blood thirsty vampires in Georgia.

Of course her real words had been edited by Percy but the message behind them was still the same.

_Jason come back. I am worried sick about you._

I sighed as I thought about her big kaleidoscopic eyes and instantly felt guilty for avoiding her for so long. The guilty feeling came with a desire. A strong desire to fold her up in my arms, to kiss he again and above all to feel her soft skin again.

I hailed a taxi and asked the driver to take a detour because I felt like buying some roses for Piper.

A lot had happened in the last few months. Luke had almost destroyed all our lives again but this time we had successfully managed to get rid of him for good. `I still wanted to kill him myself but well I guess him being killed by anyone else is also merry. I remembered Percy being covered in blood, hanging weakly from a cross and Piper tied to a pole with a gag in her mouth. The worst site of all was a broken and shivering Annabeth piled up on the floor beneath the stage right in front of a bloody Percy.

"Stop here!"

I had just seen a flower shop out side the beach turn. I stepped out of the taxi and decided to let the poor man off as my house was only a few kilometers from there on the beach and that was an easy distance for any regular vampire.

I have been a vampire for more than a few hundred years. The memories of black death at it's earliest flooded my mind and I shivered despite of the warm and humid weather. The disease was going to kill us all if I had not made that elixir that turned all my cousins, my sister - Percy and the three Di Anjelos- into vampires. Then after about a life time Percy had met Annabeth and fell in love with her around the same time as I had met Piper in the 1600s. But then Luke had killed Percy by using Piper as a bait leaving a heart-broken Annabeth and a furious me.

Miraculously we had found Percy's mirror soul in the 21st century and Annabeth had finally stopped being impossible and I had finally forgiven Piper for her earlier stubbornness and mistakes. I was in love with her. I still am. And I think I always would be.

She was my wife now and Percy is engaged to Annabeth to her immense delight that she had not stopped calling me and telling me about how Percy had proposed her for an entire week.

I entered the old battered shop and was immediately engulfed my the smell of a hundred differed flowers. They smelled sweet and a little gross at the same time as some smells didn't mix for good.

"What can I help you with dear?" An old wrinkly women was spraying water at some petunias and humming quietly to herself.

I thought about what to buy for a second then some crimson red roses caught my attention. The lady followed my line of vision and brightened up.

"My My! For a lovely girlfriend I suppose?" She smiled as she made her way towards the flowers.

My face turned pink at that. Piper was not my girlfriend now.

"No. It is for my wife." I replied politely.

The women was about to pick the roses up but stopped in her tracks and turned towards me.

"So young?"

If only she knew that I was older than her great-grandfather...

"We just got married Mam." I coughed a little to stifle the laughter that was threatening to erupt. It wasn't everyday that I was called young after all.

"Then red roses won't do." The women shook her head vigorously. It was kind of funny but why not red roses? They signify love after all. So I voiced my thoughts and to that the lady replied,

"Red rose do signify love but the love between a married couple is supposed to be more pure, more intense and more eternal." Her words were wise and they made me think. Was our love pure? Yes. I love her and she loves me back. Is it intense. The way my insides were burning with desire for her answered that question. Is our love eternal? I didn't have an answer to that question. But if it is pure it has to be eternal right?

"SO what do you suggest?" I asked the elderly lady.

"White roses. They signify eternal love and they give the message- 'I am worthy of you.' It is perfect for a married couple."

My lips broke into a smile as I nodded, almost as vigorously as she had earlier.

"I'll take them."

I paid for a bouquet of fifty white roses and sprinted of in vampire speed towards my new beach house.

"Coming!" Her voice made my senses melt but I steadied myself.

I was holding the roses closely to me and as there were a lot of them I knew that they were masking my sent. Now I could surprise her.

The door opened and Piper stepped out in a light blue sleeve-less nightgown with a lacy stole cover her shoulders and the low cut neck of her gown. Her eves were tired with dark circles and her now back length hair were sticking out. The tanned skin was looking pale in the moonlight and from her thin frame anybody could have thought that she must be fragile. I know for a fact that it would be their greatest mistake, and even though she was looking wild, she pulled it of so well that if any crazy fashion designer had seen her, he would have made her the latest fashion trend.

I removed the bouquet of rose from my face and beamed at her. Her eyes widened and hit my shoulder quite forcefully. I winced but handed the bouquet over to her. She hesitated to take take her eyes off me but she read the note sticking out of the bouquet and a small smile played across her lips.

One of her arm wet around to rest on the back of my neck., her warm skin sending fireworks down my spine. She leaned up and pushed me slightly towards he and I eagerly complied by leaning down. Standing there at the doorway to our house I kissed Piper, my hands first grazing her cheeks and moving down the length of her body to rest on her hips. Her soft lips parted letting me in. I slowly lead her inside the hose and closed the door behind me without breaking the kiss. Her lips tasted like the sweetest kind of rose mixed with the most delicious quality of blood.

I pushed her down on the couch in the living room and unwound her stole while she worked on my buttoned down shirt.

"I missed you Jason." She mumbled as she kissed my now exposed chest.

"Me too Piper. Sorry for being such a kid." I turned her over kissed her spine from her neck to her mid-back.

She laughed sweetly and said in a rough voice which was extremely seductive, "You are a lovely kid."

I turned her over and pulled out the last piece of clothing and said, "I am worthy of you my love."

She smiled, "Sure you are."

I knew at that moment that I loved her as we she pulled me down and my desires heightened up. There was no way any other girl could ever make me feel like this. There was no way I could fall in love co completely and irrevocably with anyone else. As I was one with Piper and was busy kissing her collar bone and taking in her smell I knew could almost feel the intensity and charge as she pulled me as close as possible towards her as her arms wound around my torso. I whispered against her skin, saying that I loved her again and again as all the horrible and sad things from the world melted away and what was left was only pure and strong love and my desire to be one with Piper.

Piper's perfectly beautiful face was sweaty and she was breathing as heavily as I was.

"Are you alright?" I asked as a tenderly wound a strand of her chocolate-brown hair around my finger. She nodded but I knew she was tired. This month had tired her and for keeping vague thoughts about my impending death out of her mind she had been working overtime and not taking her daily dozes of blood. It was the same for me. I was so annoyed at her legitimate reason for staying behind that I hadn't bothered to drink blood.

I smiled a little as I was now free from blood lust thanks to Piper. I lifted her up in my arms like a new bride and made my way towards the stairs. She yawned and wound her arms around my neck and looked right into my eyes. I looked back in hers. At that moment her eyes were an exact shade of sky blue as mine. That made smile down at her. She gave quirked an eyebrow.

"Your eyes are gorgeous." I whispered softly as I pushed open the door to our bedroom with my feet. She must have seen their color in my eyes as hugged me more tightly and said, "I guess you have a special effect on them."

I smirked as I laid her down on the bed beside me and pulled the cover over us.

"I sure do." I kissed her forehead and kept my lips there as she finally closed her eyes and snuggled closer to me.

I wondered what she would dream of that night and shook my head at that sappy thought but I couldn't help but feel soft, like my heart is made of butter, when ever I saw her like that. The moon light seeped in through the window and illuminated her bare skin above the cover and I fought my urge to get intimate with her again. But her sleeping self looked so calm and at peace that it made me relent. I made sure it would be the first thing I did tomorrow morning and put my arm around her back and pushed her towards me a little more. Her head rested on my shoulder. I couldn't imagine a life without her. I wondered how gloomy and soulless it would be. My eyelids finally became heavy and Piper's steady heartbeat lulled me to a blissful sleep.

I don't know for certain but I hope this is eternal.

**Hey guys! So this was the firsty! I hope you guys like it but if you did or if you didn't that you have to tell me. Please read through the rest!**


	2. Chapter 2

**To guest: Okay. I'll do an only Jasper after I have finished all my three stories!**

* * *

**Percy**

I concentrated really hard on pulling out holly water out of thin air. Controlling normal water wasn't so difficult but conjuring holly water was a though job. I raised my right hand and tried to imagine a few drops of holly water in my palm. At first I felt something cool forming in my palm but then two slim arms wrapped around my torso from behind and the cool feeling went away as soon as it ha come.

If it had been anyone else I would have been overly annoyed. But it was my fiancé with her startling grey eyes and long blonde hair which were normally curled like Cinderella's hair but today they were perfectly straight. She looked beautiful as always but I still wished she would stop straightening her hair. I am too afraid that it might gradually lose its natural curls but Annabeth just rolls her eyes when I give voice to my genuine concerns.

"I was so close to getting a handful of holy water." I said as Annabeth slid her hands inside my shirt and gently ran her fingers along the sides of my stomach. I closed my eyes and leaned back to her. She smelled Like fresh fruits today.

"You have been so busy with that stupid company of yours lately. We haven't even cuddled this week.!" Annabeth protested with a slight pout. I turned around in inhuman speed and pinned Annabeth against the nearest wall by caging her in. He was only in her undergarments. She was trying really hard to get me worked up.

"You are staring." Annabeth's voice was dripping with innocence.

We were supposed to enjoy our Sunday together in my pent house as I had been busy with loads of meeting and... other family related stuff.

My eyes lifted back to Annabeth's stormy ones.

"You don't want me to look?" I mirrored her innocence placed my hands on her tanned hips. Annabeth stood there nonchalantly but I could almost feel the wildness and hunger in her eyes. She wanted to be rough. It felt like she wanted to tear my blue T-shirt and black half-trousers apart. I _really _wanted to do the same with her lacy bra and thong but I resisted myself. Being able to conjure holy water is very important and I even have Ke's help. I'll do the task at hand first.

So I took a step back, opened my cupboard and threw my extra big green swim-team sweatshirt at her. Her glare was murderous as she pulled the sweat shirt on.

"I really need to do it today Annabeth. I promise you a night. Please?" I whispered the last word. She still looked angry but she sighed and plopped down on the sofa.

I turned away and closed my eyes again. This time I couldn't even come close to that cool feeling. In my irritation I punched the wall of my closet and there was a noticeably large hole where the plaster had once been. I glared at the hole.

Annabeth walked over to me and turned me around to face her. She looked even more distracting with just a sweatshirt on. Her palms were pressed on either sides of my cheeks as she was standing on her heels to gain some height over me. Her head touched my nose but that was as high as she tried to reach anyway.

"Holy water can only be conjured when you are full of positive energy. I for a fact know that you are so damn irritated at everything."

I just nodded and leaned in to kiss her soft cherry lips. They tasted like fresh strawberries and lemon. Her hand wound around my neck as she pulled me in. I pushed my tongue inside her mouth and kissed her harshly. Her nails bug into the back of my neck and my hair. I wrapped my arms around her tightly so that her chest was pressed against mine. I chuckled a little as I could hear her heart thrumming wildly in her chest. Well... my clever girlfriend of course took the opening and thrust her tongue inside my mouth. We weren't breathing, she didn't seem to care, neither did I.

My hands wandered down to the sweatshirt she was wearing. I pushed it up as she unbuttoned my trousers.

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

"Percy! I have baked banana cake!" Piper's energetic voice startled us apart. I quickly closed my buttons while Annabeth fished out another one from my closet and slipped into it along and put the sweatshirt hurriedly over her head. I was about to point out that it was inside-out when Piper burst in with a big tray filled with banana cakes, Jason followed behind her with an evil smirk on his face. It must have been his plan, _'Hey Piper your cake is awesome! Let's share it with my mirror cousin and his girlfriend. We would get to interrupt their private life as a bonus!"_

I glared at him and he made huge blue puppy eyes to show his innocence. I still snorted.

"Annabeth your sweatshirt is inside-out. Are we interrupting something?" Jason asked Annabeth with mocking innocence which made her cheeks burn.

"Just about what you did last night when you returned home. Your creepy moans were too loud to escape vampire ears." I replied back as I tilted my chin up. It was Jason's turn to look embarrassed. His sunny-day T-shirt and deep blue shorts couldn't hide that fact. Piper on the other hand was looking as pretty as always in her white transparent flowey top over her pink sports bra and her hot pink hot-pants.

"Okay! Okay! I might have planed this but Piper's cake is superb! She deserves the appreciation of two more people!" Jason defended himself with his hands raised up.

I rolled my eyes and waved him off with my hand. The cake was indeed very nice considering that Piper had made it for Jason as a welcome back gift. I thought about ditching them and practicing my holy water lessons again. But then shook that thought away. It's been long since we have sat together and had a laugh. Jason told us about how Nico had almost crashed Thalia's door open when he had finally come to know that she had been in the rescue team against Luke's assault. It was quite funny to know that Nico, that dark creepy guy, would do something like that.

Then again, Nico and Thalia were once married in spite of being cousins in the fourteenth century. Times had changed and the trend of marriage between cousins had come to an end. But I guess if they really can't live without each other... who has to know they are cousins? They look nothing alike. There has to be some other problem...

My phone snapped me out of my train of thoughts. I stood up and excused myself. I went up to the roof where the wind was a bit stronger so that the vampires downstairs couldn't eavesdrop. The hit the answer button and pressed the cool glass of my I Phone against my ears.

"Percy?"

A soft voice of a girl came through the speakers.

"Antonia? Did you find something?"

Antonia was a girl whom Ke had helped out after Luke had abused her and thrown her away. When she had seen him in England a few months ago she had given him a bear hug almost crushing him. Turns out she was turned into a vampire by some women who was older than Jason. Her name was Kersten Amiglia Bambridge. Even though she had seen the world when it was young and had also seen Jesus Christ with her own eyes, she appeared only about thirty-five.

She was the one who had informed me about Gabe's death. She said she wasn't sure if he was dead but she knew that he was missing in action. He had been serving someone. Someone who hated my family line with passion. I had no idea as to who or what he/she was but I had a feeling that we wouldn't be best friends. Kersten even suspected that Gabe had murdered my parents for that someone. Whatever the reason it is I have to find out who actually killed my mom and dad. What I would do ones I know who it is... is still a mystery to me.

I might kill them. I might torture them for eternity. Whatever I do wouldn't be too good for their health. I took a deep breath in as Antonia continued,

"Gabe's grave is empty..."

"What!" How could that be? I was a tad bit happy that at least _he _was dead. But no. Things just had to get complicated.

"Kersten was having this feeling that Gabe wasn't dead to she dug his grave one night in secrecy. His coffin was an empty box."

"But if he is not dead then where is he? And his friends swore that they saw his lifeless body before he was buried underground and- and your powers of detecting lies, even if they are unintentional, proved them right!" I was almost breathless. I didn't want to believe what I was thinking but of course Antonia just had to say it.

"I believe he is a vampire now."

* * *

By the time I went downstairs, Piper and Jason had already left. Antonia said she and Kersten were working on Gabe so I wasn't needed there. Kersten hated his guts and Antonia could do anything to help me. She refused to believe that I was Ke's mirror soul.

_"But you are just like him! Kind and angelic. I'll believe what I think is right. There is no difference between you two."_

Those were her exact words. But she didn't see the big difference between us. He is dead and I am a living dead. Anyway as she is just eighteen years old she kind of became the younger sister I never had. Piper is more like a buddy than a sister but Antonia feels like one. I bet we are blood related somehow. I would have to find that out sometime.

I walk over to my bed in my bedroom and slump down on the soft mattress with my hands below my head and stair up at the ceiling. I missed mom. I missed dad. I despise Gabe and the someone he worked or rather he works for.

There was a knock on my door which startled me . I should probably get my head together I guessed. But then when your fiance is only wearing a white towel with her hands on her hips and looking wickedly at you... you don't get much of a choice now do you?

She walked over to the bed in slow motion. Typical of her to drive me crazy like that.

"Hard day?" She asked in a menacing tone.

"Pretty much." I replied as she sat on the bed on her knees.

"You promised me a night." She whispered and that was enough. I pushed her down on the bed and kissed her neck, she jaws, her cheeks as she pulled my shirt out. Her soft lips sent torrents of electric current as they pressed against my bare chest. Her towel was a minor detail which took much less time to come off them my T-shirt and jeans did.

Annabeth groaned as she wound her legs around me and kissed my lips. Her lips were the best things in the world. In that moment as we reunited after weeks of aimless head aches, I realized something.

I have no idea of who Gabe was working for or what he was capable of. I could put Annabeth in danger if I told her anything or took her away with me as I was soon planning to do as I thought it would be inevitable. I couldn't let Annabeth get hurt.

I love her too much.

**So how was this chapter guys? Sorry it took so long school could do that to you. Please tell me what ya think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jason**

I walked out of my house. In real I was kind of thrown out of it by my wife. It is obvious that we had a fight. I mean who doesn't. This time it wasn't entirely my fault after all. Piper was being nosy.

If you guys had thought that I am unemployed... that would suck because I am so not unemployed. I work as a secret agent for a private agency called Paper Masques (spare their taste for names). I was their best agent. After all what couldn't a vampire pull off with his freakish inhuman abilities. So all my bosses just loved me so much. Their pay is high so I am good.

So this morning I got a distress call,

Piper was drawing a bedroom design for a new customer when my mobile rang. I had put up the song Piper disliked the most just to annoy her. She was annoyed for sure as she called out,

"Jason! Pick up the damn phone and for heaven's sake change that gruesome ringtone!"

I had skipped down the stairs and grinned wickedly at her. I pecked her lips as I passed her by the sofa and unplugged my mobile from the charging wire. I hit the answer button and pressed the slim phone against my ears and said,

"Hey this is Jason."

"Jason! I need your help! Help me! They are after me!"

The voice was frantic and kind of familiar. It was something I had heard long back... _way_ long back.

"Hold on! It okay. Where are you?" I asked while shuffling for a paper and pen to write with.

"I am in-"

The line went dead. I was frustrated beyond my bearings for some reason concerning that voice. I threw my phone across the room and it shattered near Piper's leg. I turned away hit the wall with my hand lightly. I couldn't afford to break it in less than three months. Something about that voice made me feel like I had failed that person once and lost them. I hated to think that I was going to lose them again.

Two slim and tanned hands pressed against my shoulders and slipped down to entangle on my stomach. Piper pressed her warm cheek against my back. I stood there and concentrated on her. The way her touch sent flares down my skin, the way her breathing was quite steady. The rhythm of her demonic heart and the low pumping of her arteries and veins. All these things calmed me down. I turned around and hugged Piper, her face burried in my chest. Her hands tightened around my torso as an idea struck me.

I looked across the room at my shattered phone and cursed myself internally. If my phone had been intact then my work would have been easier. But it would do none the less. I gently broke out of Piper's embrace and scooped the battery and micro-sim up.

"What are you doing? Whose call was that?" Piper enquired while picking up her sketch book.

"I don't know whose call. But I got to rescue whoever it is. I'll trace them down using their phone number." I turn around to find Piper staring at me with set jaws.

"I'll come along." She said plainly. Now I didn't know why, but I couldn't let myself bring Piper along. It was not the unknown danger that stopped me because I knew that Piper was strong... it was just something about that voice.

"No." I stated while pocketing the battery and the sim card.

"Why? You think a bunch of most probably humans can out power me?" She looked at me skeptically with her narrowed eyes.

"No Piper!" I searched around for my sneakers and found them slumped beneath the sofa and continued, "This is just my job! Go draw something now will you?"

The moment the sentence was out I knew I was going to regret being rude to Piper. Quite surely, her hands were on her hips as she was glaring at me. I frightened me that we were both so similar. We both want to be independent and we both want to drag the other one along. So we conflicted so often but even if we fought a lot, I couldn't imagine a day not ending with Piper in my arms.

"Listen Pipes-"

"Just go away or I'll throw you out." Piper cut me short.

"Pipes-"

That was it. She dragged me by my shirt collar, ignoring all my protests, and jerked me out of the main door and shut it with a loud bang. I should really think a hundred times before angering my wife from now.

A few kids in swimsuit were staring in my direction in glee. I turned and glared at them,

"What?"

A few of them snickered as they cleared away.

I pulled out my Land Rover from the garage and drove to Octavian. I was outside his shop in a couple of minutes. There wasn't a single customer there at the hardware shop so Octavian must have thought it was okay to snog his girlfriend behind the cash counter. Octavian was the worst kind of player. I wrinkled my nose as I hit the table bell on the counter.

His electronics shop was a narrow hallway with things stacked on either sides of it.

The truth is I hate Octavian. But he is our electrician because unfortunately he is a wizard. He can tell you what ever you want to know. Exactly the person who could tell about the person who had made that distress call.

Octavian's brunette girlfriend broke away from him when she heard the bell. Her big stomach didn't go with her slim frame so I turned to stare at Octavian with huge eyes. If that illegitimate kid turns out to be a wizard or witch... Octavian asked his girlfriend to fetch something from the back of the shop and she complied like the sweet little toy she was.

"If you father a decent child Octavian then you offspring would surely kill a father like you." That was the first thing that came to my mind.

Octavian smirked and looked evilly at in the girl's direction and said, "Don't worry Jacy! Nanalew is not worthy enough to produce a magical being! That kid she has is a normal mortal and by the way I was going to break up with her the moment you came in."

"It didn't look like that." My tone was showing my disgust. He was going to throw his kid away. If only I and Piper were mortal...

"I want to know where the person who had called me last on my phone is." I produced the sim card and battery from my pocket and handed it over to Octavian.

Octavian took them and flipped with his fingers and concentrated by closing his eyes. After a second a grin broke across his face as he opened his blue eyes. He rand a hand through his blonde hair and smirked at me.

"I know exactly where she is. But why should I tell you in free?"

A 'she' huh?

"What do you want?" I asked impatiently as Octavian tapped his cheek with his finger as he pretended to think.

"A night with your gorgeous wife would do!"

"Forget it."

"Okay... how about your cousin Percy's fiancée?"

"I am out of here. Give the parts back to me."

"Don't be so feisty! Let me see... keys to your Land Rover would do but that's my last bargain."

I glared at him for a moment and then fished out my keys from my pocket and dangled them in front of his face and said, "Talk!"

"She is in the dark alley of fifth avenue."

"Thanks Octavian!"

With lightening speed I hit Octavian's head with my elbow and sent him crashing down the counter. His girlfriend screamed but nobody bothered to come into the shop to check why she was screaming. I walked out of the shop and hopped inside my Land Rover. Octavian was just unconsious and it served him right.

* * *

All through the way to the dark alley I tried to reach Piper through my car's inbuilt phone.

"Hey this is Piper. I am sorry I can't take your call at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep."

I hit the end-call button with frustration. I dialed the lan-line but she didn't pick up. I took a sharp turn and nearly missed hitting a man carrying cartoons. He threw incentives at me as I went past him. I couldn't think straight. A part of me was telling me to go back to Piper and kiss her till she isn't mad. The other part of me was urging me to save this unknown girl with the familiar voice. Something told me that if I let her slip away I would lose her for the second time. But then again... saving her felt like a big mistake at the same time. It made me worry about me and Piper. And now she wasn't answering my calls.

I sighed and dialed Percy's number. He replied at the first ring.

"Hello?" His voice was urgent. Like he was expecting someone to call. Was Annabeth alright?

"Hey Perce! It's me, Jason. You sound different. Is everything okay?" He sighed and seemed to relax when he heard my voice and replied in a tired tone.

"Yeah man. Everything's fine." I nodded and then realized he couldn't see me.

"That's great. Listen, I want to check in on Piper. She isn't answering my calls." There was a moment's pause after which he responded,

"Sure. Where are you?"

"I am working. We sort of had a fight so... I am worried." I was besides myself with it and my gut feelings.

"I'll call you when I am there."

"Okay. Thanks cuz"

Then we hung up.

* * *

I stepped into the dark alley Octavian had told me about and immediately heard voices. A girl was muffled voice. It was like someone had put a gag in her mouth. The voice was really soft but I could of course listen to it with my vampire hearing. I stepped forwards and noticed the trash cans overflowing by the backs of the building. This area needs serious cleaning.

There were cow-webs everywhere and they made me think of a frightened Annabeth. She had strangled me to death when I had gifted her a tarantula on Halloween. That is of course after Percy had but the spider back in the gift box and thrown it in the near by river.

The muffled voices were coming from the second floor back window of the last building in the alley. I quickened my pace. Before I could turn the door knob of the last building's door, my pager buzzed with a message. I knew it must be from Piper. I knew I should reply back to her. She must have softened up after seeing listening to how miserable I was from Percy in his modified language.

But I was so close to saving whoever was inside the building. I ignored the message and turned the door knob. The door opened with a creak. I inhaled as much air as I could. There was only one person there. How could that be possible? It had to be that captive girl from the muffled sobs I was hearing. The girl smelled like a vampire covered in her own blood. So I supposed she was staked up to the wall and was being tortured for something. But what kind of a captor would leave his captive unguarded? There could still be traps! And he would have to be a strong kind of person to hold up a vampire like this. But still, all of this screamed trap. Annabeth would have given me an 'F' in attack planning if she had seen me move up the stairs and opening the lock to the second floor.

The girl wasn't a vampire. The blood on her was. She smelled like a normal human but... No! She smelled opposite to that of a vampire. The blood on her was to mask her smell. I had walked right into their trap. These were the hunters. They have hunted vampires from the dawn of time. Some of them were even immortals as they were alchemists like I had been when I were a human. I had originally hoped to find their immortality tonic but had instead ended up turning into a vampire. Whoever this girl was, she had figured it out alright and had turned into an immortal huntress.

She was standing near the window in cloak which was black and woolly as it folded up on the floor. Her straight long black hair was down like a beautiful curtain. She turned towards me with merciless creamy skin and a smile of victory on her pink lips. Her black eyes looked straight into mine. Then they widened.

I was shell shocked on seeing her alive after centuries of believing that she was no more. She dropped her golden dagger and uttered a word,

"Jason."

I was still in shock but I was also overwhelmed with a shaking furry. Like the one I had had when I was running after Piper after being tricked by Luke disguised as Dennis Carondolet. The time he had made me believe I had cheated on her. I forgot all about my worries and new married life as she walked towards me and flung her arms around my neck and pressed her soft pink lips against mine.

They tasted the same but the sparks were missing. But I was too stunned to notice that as I placed my hands on her waist and kissed her back passionately. I mumbled her name between my kisses. It was warm and wet but not heart wrenching and it made me feel all wrong and forced me too think about kaleidoscopic eyes but my mind was too clouded and shocked. I mumbled again as her tongue brushed my lower lip.

"Reyna"

**Hope you guys liked this! Please tell me how you feel!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy**

I wanted to ask Jason if everything was alright. His voice had been strained. It was as if he was fearing a fall which is ridiculous as he could flay. I hit the gas peddle and drove towards his beach house. Annabeth was in a college party. So at least I didn't need to explain things to her. Not because I didn't want to but because I didn't know what to say. Annabeth had given me huge smile before she had gone out. I had felt at a loss at that. I could have told her about every single secret I had. But thankfully my phone had broken the moment. I was expecting a call from Antonia. But it was from Jason which had relieved me for a split second before I had heard his pained voice.

I parked my car outside Jason's house and sprinted up to his door and rang the door bell. Piper had of course smelled the ocean sent which according to her I always seem to carry as she said,

"Coming Percy!"

There we clicks of chains opening. I rolled my eyes. As if chains could stop a vampire like Jason. One look at Piper told me that she had been crying to her self. Her eyes were puffy and red. He was in a skinny blue jeans and a baggy orange top. Her hair was a mess. I sighed as I took in how she was wearing two different slippers. She had been worried sick about Jason but her anger had got in her way of picking up his call.

"Piper! Look at you! You eyes your hair! Stop being stubborn and call Jason already." I hope she had sensed the annoyance in my sentences and had come to know how childish she was being.

"Di- did he call y- you?" Her voice was quivery indicating that she still felt like crying.

"No. His clone did. Of course Piper he did! How else on earth could I have come to know about your little fight then?"

Piper nodded for some reason and then took a deep breath and said, "I am going upstairs. I'll send a message to his pager."

"Jason has a pager?" I seriously thought they were extinct.

"He took one today." with that Piper ran up the stairs and I bet if she hadn't been a vampire, then she would have tripped and broken her leg.

My phone vibrated in my pocket which made me jump and hit my hit with the door frame.

"Ouch!" I murmured as I fished my phone out. It was Antonia.

"Hello?" I was expecting her to call though I kind of knew what she would say. It was a verdict that I didn't want to hear.

"Percy? I did some research but I still don't have the identity of Gabe's master. But I am sure of one thing... This master is a vampire or something supernatural because he is controlling Gabe like a puppet. Kersten has found out a hotel bill in "Mademoiselle Inn" in Lyon, France addressed to Gabriel Ugliano. It was a..."

Antonia hesitated. I didn't get why she would but then she sucked her breath and continued, "It's called an Inn just for show actually it is a blood hub."

Blood hub are places where mostly male vampires go for blood of beautiful human women and pleasure. It made me think about how Annabeth was sold to a whore hole in New Town. She still shudders when she hears of any such place. I though of all those helpless girls lying on sinister beds, being drained and abused by vampires. I gritted my teeth. If I ever get a chance I would surely help those girls out.

"So we conclude that Gabe is a vampire?" I asked with a heavy voice.

"That's what all the evidence we have point to. Percy... I think I can find Gabe's current location. When I do I can go and deal with him. You don't have to-"

"Nonsense. It is something I have to do Antonia. I am glad that you are helping me but I don't want to endanger you in case there is any danger." I cut her short. She couldn't do what I was supposed to do. Most of all she wouldn't feel the satisfaction in beating the hell out of Gabe that I would. I heard frantic foot steps running down the steps and quickly dropped the call after saying a short goodbye.

Piper looked tortured. She was in her black cardigan ready to go out. I gave her a confused look as she went past me.

"Piper! Where are you going?" I followed her to her garage. She was busy swiping various cards for opening the garage. This couldn't be good.

"Piper?"

"Jason is not answering me back!" Her voice was as shaky as her hands were.

"May be his pager is out of order." I suggested lamely and Piper even gave me a pained look over she shoulder.

"The garage card is with Jason! Percy you have to drive me to him."

"Don't be so hasty. I'm sure he is just fine." I really had to call Antonia back too.

Piper turned towards at me and stared up at me with large watery brown eyes. She had intentionally fixed her kaleidoscopic eyes to that color to pull off the puppy-dog eyes. Good for her that it was perfect, bad for me as it worked. I sighed an ran a hand through my hair before saying,

"Do you know where he is?"

"No." Her voice was too confident for someone saying she doesn't know where to go.

"But I know one person who does." I knew who she was implying and I groaned at that.

"Not Octavian!"

"Please Percy!"

"Hop on."

We drove silently to Octavian's shop. He was busy shutting the shop door on a poor pregnant girl's face. I winced as he pushed her down and she fell on her butt to the floor. I ran up to the shop and helped her up before glaring at Octavian. She better not be his girlfriend or at it seemed, ex-girlfriend. I was going to yank him but Piper put stopped me with her hand on my shoulder. I turned sideways to look at her as she said,

"It's okay. I'll deal with him. You get that girl to safety."

I was going to argue. There was no way on earth I was going to leave her alone with that guy. But then again Piper could use charm speak. She could get her way with Octavian easily as he was way weaker than her and he was a wizard not a vampire. She couldn't use it on me though even though I was a younger vampire. It had something to do with Ke merging with my powers I suppose. I nodded and earned a tight-lipped smile from Piper as she pushed open the glass door and stepped inside the shop.

I looked at the thin girl with the rather large belly. Her red eyes were puffier than Piper's had been and her skin was too pale to be healthy for a human and she was clearly one because apparently she was pregnant. Her straight brown hair and black eyes gave her an average look. She had just been Octavian's toy and nothing else. I remembered Annabeth saying that she had got pregnant when she was just seventeen. She had said that some old duke had almost killed her in the whore whole one night which had led to her miscarriage. She hadn't known who's the baby was but she had looked forward to it. She had gone all still, depressed and paralysed after that.

That made me more furious towards Octavian and I was glad that Piper had went in on her own. I could have killed him.

I slowly guided the girl to the nearest bus stop. There were a few other people there, some where standing and some were sitting. I made her sit on the bench and fetched a bottle of water for her.

"Thank you. I'm Nanalew Dove." Her voice was weak and barely audible.

"Hey! I am-"

My phone flashed with a message from Piper. She knew where Jason was. I looked over at Nanalew for the last time and gripped her shoulder and looked straight into her eyes and smiled at her before saying,

"Be brave. Octavian wasn't worth it. Your child will be special for you."

And with that I was gone. I couldn't charm speak people like Piper could but vampires could muddle with a mortal's mind to a minor fraction. I hope she got a little faith.

I came to a staggering halt in front of Piper. She looked a bit relaxed now that she knew where Jason was. But I could see that the anxiety hadn't left her completely.

"I dictate the direction." She said as we got on the car.

"What did he take in exchange for the information."

A small smile crept to her lips as she said,

"Jason had given him a good bump on his head this morning. He wanted an apology from Jason."

It was good to see that Piper was smiling. I was glad that she knew where Jason was or other wise she might have blown up the world.

"Do you think Nanalew would give birth to a witch or wizard?" I asked after I had pulled out from there.

Piper looked confused as she asked, "Who is Nanalew?"

Piper is not someone who would miss details. This only implied that her mind was filled with a million worries about Jason. It was good to see she loved him so completely. I guess he was as lucky as I am. I just hope they never separate again like the last time they had.

* * *

I parked my car outside the dingy dark ally as it was too narrow for my black Porsche. I hugged my green hood closer to me because the air in the narrow street felt hostile. The bulk of the wave was coming from the last building. I looked over at Piper. We nodded at the same time and walked softly to that building. The street was dirty but that was not the reason for the sickening feeling in my stomach I was sure.

The door to that building was open. Strange noises were coming from there. Piper hushed at me before we entered, "I'll check this floor for traps you go up."

I nodded and started climbing the stairs. My eyes had already adjusted to the dark. There was a faint smell of human blood with a sickening stench in the air. I heard ragged breaths of two people. One of them had to be of Jason's. But the other one surely belonged to a female. What was going on? I contemplated calling Piper up but decided against it. Whatever it was I should check it out first.

The door to the room, from where the noises were coming, was open slightly. I pushed the door open and entered the room. I quickly closed the door behind me and turned to face the decaying wood of the door with my forehead pressed against it. What I had seen wasn't something I would fancy to see as it was something that should have never happened. Jason was kissing a naked girl who was pushed up against the wall. They had seen me coming of course and now the girl was busy pulling some sort of super long and loose cloak over her head. The girl had straight black hair and sharp black eyes. Her skin was white and was glowing like the moon itself (not really). She had a nice lustrous figure but that didn't mean whatever Jason was planing to do with her was right.

I turned around after about a minute and glared at Jason. The girl protectively stood before him with a blade in her outstretched hand. After about a moment she lowered her hand and spoke up, "Percy? Is that you? It's me Reyna."

I squinted at her. "I have no idea who you are."

"It's okay. She knew your mirror soul." Jason's voice was withdrawn and panicky. he moved out from behind of Reyna.

"Is Piper here with you?" He had the nerve to ask!

"She is the one who brought me here. How could you do this to her Jason? Piper had been worried out of her minds when you were not answering her messages and you were busy making out with some random girl? And why the hell does she smell so bad?"

I jabbed my finger at Reyna's direction at the last point. She spoke up for herself, "I am a hunter. I hunt those who hurt the mortals, supernaturally of course and I had been told that there are some dangerous vampires here. My organization had stationed me here for the purpose of eradicating the trouble makers."

"And you were instead ready to hook up with one? Shouldn't your organization fire you?"

Her eyes hardened at that. She made it look like she wasn't a cheap slut but what I had seen earlier said other wise. She turned towards Jason with a raised eyebrow.

"Percy this is my girlfr- friend Reyna from the fourteenth century. The one who I had thought of as dead."

Oh. She was his first love. It still didn't justify what he did.

"I get it man. But you are married to Piper. She silly loves more than herself. Don't you love her back?" My voice was a lot lower. The wind was moving in strange directions in the room so I was sure that Piper wasn't able to hear us from downstairs. Then I understood that Jason was urging them out of the window for that soul purpose.

"I love her. I do. It was just a mistake. It won't happen again." Jason sounded desperate.

Reyna's face had gone all stony at that. She was about to say something when hurried footsteps came up the stairs. Piper opened the door and a big grin light her face up when she saw Jason. Then she took in Reyna and asked the most obvious question, "Who is she?"

Jason's panic returned when he said, "No one she's just-"

"I am Reyna." Reyna interrupted his banter rather rudely.

From the look of horror on Piper's face I felt like she knew who Reyna was exactly supposed to be.

**Sorry for the long wait. But I can't be quick anymore. Too much studies. Please tell me how this chapter was!**


	5. AN

**Sorry guys I can only afford to complete one story at a time now and I want to finish the Bleeding hearts first. So until next time.**


End file.
